Lost It All
by dhredrev
Summary: Brieylin Dorka tidak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya. Kata Ibunya ayahnya tidak mengakuinya. Sebuah fic tentang family, dan In Honor Of Jimmy Sullivan RIP. Maaf jika summary gak jelas,saya gak pinter bikin summary XD
1. Prologue

Heyy, I'm comeback XD

Sebenernya niatnya sih mau buat tanggal 28 desember, memperingati 2 tahun meninggalnya Jimmy Sullivan :(

Tapi yaudahlah.

Tetep ini buat menghormati Jimmy kok :)

ENJOY!:D

* * *

><p><strong>LOST IT ALL<strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer :<p>

Character Avenged Sevenfold bukan punya saya, selebihnya, punya saya.

Rated :

T

Genre :

Family- Angst

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Brieylin menghela nafas, menyadari bahwa seseorang telah memanggilnya dari bawah, tapi ia tidak bergerak, _hell_, ia bahkan tidak membuka matanya, masih berbaring di ranjangnya berpura-pura terlelap. Ia masih terlalu mengantuk untuk sarapan, untungnya hari ini bukanlah jadwalnya membuat sarapan, sehingga ia masih punya alasan untuk berbaring.

Brieylin Dorka, seorang anak perempuan berumur 15 tahun yang tinggal di panti asuhan bersama 30 anak lainnya, dan seorang anak perempuan yang sudah tidak memiliki Ibu. Ibunya meninggal 12 tahun lalu.. ketika ia masih berumur 3 tahun. Dan apa yang bisa ia ingat? Ibunya mengatakan kepada pemilik panti asuhan untuk mengambilnya, karena ayahnya tidak diketahui.

Tapi bukan itu yang ia ingat ketika Ibunya mengatakan padanya sebelum detik-detik terakhir, Ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai ayah yang sekarang adalah drummer dari salah satu dari band yang sedang naik daun. Lalu Ibunya mengatakan satu hal lagi, yang langsung menghantam jantungnya saat itu.. bahwa ayahnya tidak mengakuinya. Itulah mengapa ia harus tinggal di panti.. ayahnya tidak mengakuinya.

Jadi ia tahu, bahwa ia bukanlah anak yang diinginkan, bukan anak yang diharapakan. Apalagi yang bisa ia katakan? Ayahnya tidak mengakuinya... dan itu masih membayangi mimpinya hingga saat ini. Tapi pertanyaan yang paling ingin ia ketahui jawabannya adalah.. apakah Ibunya dan ayahnya sudah menikah ketika ia lahir? Lalu mengapa ayahnya tidak mau mengakuinya kalau begitu? Apakah karena ia seorang artis terkenal dan Brieylin hanyalah anak yang tidak diharapkan?

Lalu satu teriakkan namanya terdengar lagi dari bawah, dan Brieylin merasa ada langkah kaki yang mendekat. Baiklah ini sedikit buruk, ia tahu ia akan di..

"Dorka,"

Suara dingin itu menyeruak di seluruh kamar bersama suara terjeblaknya pintu kamarnya, mendengar suara Ben yang sedikit membuatnya merinding, akhirnya ia membuka mata, dan mengerang pelan dibalik selimutnya.

"Yes,"

Ben Arrofold, anak tertua di panti ini, lebih tua 4 tahun dari dirinya. Dan sebenarnya Brieylin selalu berpikir mengapa Ben tidak segera pergi dari panti asuhan. Karena, menurut pengalaman, hampir semua anak yang berumur 18 tahun di panti ini sudah pergi, mencari kehidupan sendiri, kata Ms. Perryne memang seharusnya begitu..

"Kau dipanggil. 30 menit,"

Brieylin mengerang lagi.

Dia suka semua orang di panti ini, mereka semua menghargainya. Tapi Ben tidak. Mungkin ia merasa paling tua sehingga ia bisa bertindak sewenang-wenang? Entahlah, yang pasti Bri sedikit membenci Ben walau ia sudah mengenal Ben sejak pertama kali ia di sini.

Dan omong-omong soal penghuni panti, ia mempunyai satu orang yang paling dekat dengannya, Dave Hurlton. Dia satu tahun lebih tua dari Brieylin. Dan bersama dengan Dave, dan Letta, hanya mereka dari 30 anak di panti ini yang beruntung karena bisa sekolah di luar, sementara yang lain hanya mengenyam pendidikan di panti ini saja. Mereka bertiga sama-sama mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah yang berbeda. Brieylin di sekolah sastra, sementara dua lainnya di sekolah musik.

"Ya, beri aku 15 menit untuk bangun," Brieylin berkata pelan, dan Ben langsung pergi dari kamarnya. Bri bangun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin ia akan sedikit berlama-lama di bawah shower...

Ia selalu menyukai acara mandi paginya, dan merasakan air yang membasahi tubuhnya, kepalanya, membuatnya sedikit tenang, melupakan segala masalah yang ia punya. Ia selalu menyukai bagaimana air itu membuatnya merasa senang, seakan ia adalah anak normal yang mempunyai ibu.. ayah mengakui.. seakan ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi kedua orang tuanya akan mengajaknya sarapan bersama.. bercanda.. dan yeah, normal. Senormal gadis seumurnya, yang bisa memiliki teman kencan.. yang tidak harus memiliki jadwal jaga, jadwal memuat makanan untuk 30 anak..yang bisa memiliki kebahagian layaknya gadis lainnya.

Well, ya, ia memang senang. Ia senang tinggal di sini, dan beruntung bisa merasakan sekolah yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia tidak cukup bahagia untuk melihat teman-teman sebayanya yang memiliki kebahagian yang tidak ia miliki sejak kecil. Ayah. Dan hatinya seakan remuk setiap kali teman mereka membicarakan keluaraga, rumah, liburan, pikinik, dan hal-hal lain yang ia tidak bisa merasakannya.

Ia tidak banyak tahu tentang ibunya. Mengingat umurnya yang masih sangat kecil ketika ibunya meninggal. Dan walaupun terkadang ia bisa tiba-tiba saja mengingat hal-hal kecil yang pernah ada di benaknya ketika masih berumur 3 tahun, tetap saja ia tidak ingat banyak. Ia tidak merasakan kasih sayang yang cukup selama 15 tahun ini. Dulu, ibunya sering menitipkannya kepada tetangga sebelah rumah mereka karena ibunya harus bekerja. Ibunya lebih sering pulang ketika malam hari, ketika Brieylin sudah tertidur berbagi ranjang dengan anak tetangganya, dan ibunya akan membawanya pulang, menidurkannya di ranjang bersama ibunya yang menatapnya sendu.. dan tertidur. Kapan lagi? Pagi hari ibunya harus membersihkan rumah, dan ia akan bermain sendirian, sampai ketika ibunya berangkat kerja?

Brieylin membiarkan air mengalir dar shower ke tubuhnya, merasakan kehangatan yang menyenangkan dalam air yang dingin itu. Sejenak ketika berada di bawah guyuran air membuatnya merasa hidup.. benar-benar hidup.

Ia pernah diambil beberapa kali oleh beberapa keluarga sebelum akhirnya pulang lagi ke panti ini, Entah mengapa ia tidak pernah bisa bertahan lebih dari 3 bulan. Terakhir kali ia diambil adalah oleh seorang keluarga kaya yang tidak mempunyai anak.. dan entah mengapa ia dikembalikan ke sini lagi. Apakah ada yang salah dengannya? Ya, mungkin memang ada yang salah. Ia tidak suka bergaul, ia tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan mereka mengembalikannya? Yeah, mungkin saja begitu.

Akhirnya setelah entah berapa menit ia berada di bawah guyuran air, ia memutuskan untuk keluar sebelum Ben muncul kembali dan membunuhnya. Dalam diam ia memakai pakainnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak pernah memakai make up, jadi, ia hanya merapikan rambutnya sedikit dan bercermin sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Menurutnya, make up itu konyol, menghabis-habiskan waktu dan tenaga. Dan ia tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis pada umumnya yang berlomba-lomba membuat wajah mereka tampak konyol dengan make up. Brieylin tak pernah habis pikir mengapa mereka mau menghabis-habiskan waktu hanya untuk berdandan? Oh, tentu saja, mereka kan normal, mereka mempunyai waktu leluasa mereka, mereka mempunyai orangtua yang bersedia memberi mereka uang untuk membeli barang-barang. Lagipula, ia sadar bahwa keperluan panti asuhan sudah sangat besar, apalagi jika ditambah dengan hal-hal konyol semacam make up itu.

Ia turun dari tangga dan sejenak lega melihat keramaian anak-anak. Entah mengapa? Terkadang ia hanya senang melihat mereka begitu, ramai, seakan mereka benar-benar satu keluarga utuh yang bahagia. Atau memang begitu? Ia tersenyum,

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga?" Ia mendengar suara Dave dari belakang dan membalikan badannya, menaikkan alisnya sedikit.

"Sial. Ada sesuatu?" Dia akhirnya berjalan dengan Dave menuju ruang makan.

"Yeah, aku sudah makan," Kata Dave. Bri menaikkan alisnya lagi. Biasanya Dave selalu menunggunya untuk makan bersama. "Sori," Dan Dave menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya.

"Oke," Dia hanya menjawab pelan, terlihat murung lalu menghenyakkan diri di kursi makan sementara Dave menarik kursi untuknya sendiri.

Dave tahu mungkin pagi ini mood Bri belum kembali. Karena ia tahu persisi Bri, bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya benar-benar gila jika sedang pada moodnya. Dan mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya untuk melempar lelucon dan tertawa sampai tak butuh makan lagi. Jadi mungkin Bri memang tidak sedang dalam moodnya sekarang.

Mereka suka berangkat sekolah bersama-sama, lalu pada jalan tertentu mereka akan berpisah dan terkadang ia akan melongoknya dari seberang jalan, Bri pasti akan mulai memakai headset besarnya dan ikut bernyanyi bersama lagu yang mengalun di I-Pod gadis itu. Ia tahu hampir segala hal tentang Brieylin. Ia tahu tentang ibunya yang meninggal, tentang ayahnya yang tidak mengakuinya.. Brieylin sering bercerita kepadanya, dan terkadang Bri akan menangis di pundaknya. Ya, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup di panti, bagaimana rasanya terpisah dari keluarga, karena ia juga, kan? Ibu dan ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan sejak ia masih kecil. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu keluarga kecilnya menyayanginya, dan mereka harmonis. Dan setidaknya ia pernah memiliki salah satu anggota keluarga di sini. Kakak lelakinya yang sekarang sudah hidup sendiri.

"Aku sebenarnya sedang berpikir ada apa aku dipanggil," Tiba-tiba saja Bri berkata sambil memakan serealnya. Dave mendongak.

"Jadi kau belum tahu?" Ia menggelengkan kepala dan Dave menatapnya.

"Yeah, kau mungkin akan sedikit terkejut? Ada yang mau mengambilmu," Dave melanjutkan, dan Bri langsung tersedak mendengarnya. Terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Yeah,"

"Hell. No,"

"Dan asal kau tahu saja, kau sering mendengarkan lagu-lagunya,"

Bri menatap Dave dengan penuh tanda tanya. Lagunya? Ia punya banyak lagu yang sering didengarnya.

* * *

><p>Yah, jadi begitulah. Baru prolog. Menyepam ini namanya -.- haha. Jadi... Review? *cling*<p>

-Dhiia :D


	2. Chapter 1

**LOST IT ALL**

* * *

><p>HYAAAA! Update! 2nd! first chapter though :

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Brieylin menggeleng heran sebelum berkata, "Siapa dia?"

"Yah, aku tak berhak berkata. Ms Perryne akan memberitahumu,"

"Oh, terimakasih banyak," Bri mencibir Dave, memberikan pandangan sinis.

"Hey! Ayolah! Tak seburuk itu kok!"

Lalu ia menarik nafas dalam. Ia tahu itu pasti akan buruk. Ingat? Terakhir kali dia diambil dia hanya bertahan 2 bulan. Pada akhirnya pasti ia akan pulang juga karena sifat-tidak-mau-bersosialisasi-dengan-orang-barunya.

Setelah selesai memakan serealnya, Ia berjalan sendirian ke kantor Ms Perryne, sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Siapa orang ini? Ia punya banyak lagu yang sering didengar... tapi paling sering hanyalah...

Shit, katanya dalam hati. No dude, no.

Avenged Sevenfold berdiri di kantor Ms Perryne.

0-0-0

-Brieylin's POV-

Aku mengerjapkan mataku ketika melihat siapa yang berada di dalam kantor Ms Perryne. Lima pria, bertato. Satu yang terlihat paling pendek duduk di pojok kanan, lalu pria berlengan besar dengan kacamata hitam, lalu yang memakai kemeja putih dengan mata emerald yang sedetik lalu kutatap, lalu yang memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan, dan terakhir.. pria yang paling tinggi di antara yang lainnya yang tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Jimmy Sullivan.

"Hai," Mereka semua menyambutku sementara Ms Perryne tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku hanya membalas 'hai' dengan suara rendah dan pipiku memanas. Aku hampir menelan lidahku sendiri sebelum akhirnya Ms Perryne menyuruhku untuk duduk di sampingnya, di depan kelima pria ini.

"Well, Mister, ini Brieylin. Brieylin, ini.."

"Avenged Sevenfold," Aku memotong Ms Perryne sebelum ia bisa berkata lebih jauh. Mereka tertawa kecil dan pipiku memanas lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja," Aku tersenyum malu-malu. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada yang kuharap tidak bisa dimengerti oleh mereka pada diriku sendiri. "Aku mendengarkan mereka sepanjang waktu,"

"Baiklah, jadi... ini Jimmy Sullivan," Ms Perryne memberikan pandangan kepada pria kelima, yang paling tinggi, dan yang tadi tersenyum kepadaku di awal.

"Yeah?" Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Well, Jimmy ingin mengadopsimu," Lalu terjadi keheningan di antara kami. Aku menelan ludah. Jimmy? JIMMY SULLIVAN ingin mengadopsiku?

-Normal POV-

Brieylin sedang mengepak kopernya sekarang, memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam koper hitamnya ketika Dave datang.

"Woaaaah!" Dave masuk dengan suara hebohnya itu dan Bri menolehkan kepalanya. Ia berhenti mengepak dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

".Bodoh." Brieylin mengumpat dan Dave mengangkat alisnya, tetapi setelah itu, seakan ada orang yang mengomandoi mereka, Dave dan Brieylin tertawa kencang sekali, Bri memeluk Dave, masih berteriak-teriak heboh.

"Oh Shit B! Kau sangaat sangaaaat beruntung!" Dave balas berteriak.

"Yeah, aku tahu," Bri melepaskan pelukannya dan mendesah. "Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, B, tidak usah berpikir yang.." Dave tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tak ingin menyelesaikannya, tak ingin.. mungkin melukai perasaan Brieylin?

"Yah, aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu," Bri membalas dengan suram sambil membalikan badannya, dan mulai merapikan barang-barangnya lagi.

"Oh. Kau hanya membawa sedikit?" Tanya Dave.

Dan walaupun ia senang, toh Brieylin tetap menyimpan perasaan takut bila ini akan seperti pengalamannya yang lalu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawa sedikit barang saja. Dan berhubung ia tidak memliki handphone, jadi benda wajibnya adalah I-Pod dan headset.

Brieylin tidak pernah memiliki handphone kecuali satu kali ketika ia pernah diambil oleh keluarga Torresa, dan pada akhirnyapun ia mengembalikkan handphone tersebut kepada keluarga itu ketika ia dikembalikan ke panti. Lagipula ia memang tidak memerlukannya. Toh siapa yang ingin menghubunginya? Paling-paling ketika ia harus menanyakan urusan sekolah pada temannya, ia akan meminjam telephone panti.

"Ya," Jawab Brieylin. "Omong-omong, kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka?"

Dave menggeleng dan memasang wajah pura-pura bersedihnya.

"Oh MY GOD! Kau harus bertemu nanti?"

"Yeah okay. Tapi, B, kau harus menelponku jika sudah sampai nanti. Jangan lupakan aku, oke?"

Brieylin tertawa. "Konyol kau ini, mana mungkin aku akan melupakanmuuuu. Ya, oke, aku akan menelponmu,"

"Janji?"

"Oke,"

0-0-0

Koper Brieylin sudah dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi mobil mereka, dan kini, kelima pria itu hanya tinggal menunggu Brieylin yang sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Ms Perryne, Dave, dan beberapa anak panti lainnya.

Jimmy tersenyum. Untunglah, katanya dalam hati. Awalnya ia khawatir dan sempat pesimis Brieylin tidak akan mau ketika ia menyampaikan kemauannya mengambil bocah itu, mengingat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba sekali. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah datang beberapa kali ke panti ini dan memantau Brieylin dengan bantuan Ms Perryne, tanpa sepengetahuan Brieylin sendiri.

10 menit kemudian, Brieylin mendekati kelima pria itu sambil memegang erat ranselnya. Ia telah memakai headsetnya, dan menyiapkan I-Pod dibalik jaket hitamnya itu. Jimmy tersenyum lagi dan merangkulkan tangannya di leher Brieylin. Bocah perempuan itu termasuk tinggi untuk anak seumurannya, sama layaknya Jimmy. Dan Jimmy yang bisa merasakan ketidaknyamanan Brieylin karena rangkulannya, akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari Brieylin. Sementara itu, Brieylin tersenyum meminta maaf.

Mereka naik ke mobil hitam yang untungnya, dapat menampung mereka semua. Matt, pria yang berlengan besar dan memakai kacamata tadi menyupir, dan Brian, atau yang lebih sering dikenal dengan nama stagenya, Synyster, duduk di sebelahnya. Zacky Vengeance duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang Brian, Jimmy yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi duduk di sebelah Zack. Sementara itu, di bagian belakang, tersisa si pria paling pendek, Johnny, dan Brieylin.

Brieylin melambaikan tangannya kepada Ms Perryne dan yang lainnya ketika mobil mulai berjalan. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Dave, Dave memberi isyarat yang diartikannya sebagai 'Telpon aku' dan mengangguk. Setelah itu, kaca ditutup kembali, dan Brieylin mulai menyandarkan dirinya di jok mobil.

"Yah, sejujurnya aku tak terlalu yakin kau benar-benar tahu aku?" Tiba-tiba saja Johnny berkata ketika Brieylin sedang menyalakan I-Podnya, ia mendongak dan tertawa kecil.

"Yeah.. Se- sebetulnya aku mendengarkan lagu kalian," Brieylin tersenyum malu-malu.

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah.. Aku suka sekali," Kali ini Johnny tertawa renyah. Tidak menyangka jika anak perempuan yang terlihat sedikit pemalu ini menyukai musik beraliran rock.

"Kau suka permainan bassku? Oh tentu saja, aku tahu permainanku sempurna," Johnny mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Brieylin tertawa lagi sambil mengangguk.

"Well, sebetulnya aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang bass. Jadi yeah, mungkin iya," Kata Bri, Johnny memberinya tinju ringan dan berpura-pura memasang tampang marahnya. Dan mereka berdua tertawa lagi.

Brieylin memang tidak tahu sama sekali tentang bass. _Hell_, gitar saja ia tidak terlalu pintar, apalagi bass? Brieylin tidak terlalu suka musik. Yeah, kecuali drum, ibunya pernah mengajarinya sedikit dahulu, dan ia juga pernah mengikuti kursus drum. Itu sedikit mengganggunya sebenarnya, fakta bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tersentuh musik, mengingat bahwa yang mengambilnya adalah drummer dari _Avenged Sevenfold._ Sekali lagi, Avenged Sevenfold. Mungkin salah satu dari beberapa band favoritnya sepanjang masa. Dan ia tidak henti-hentinya bertanya, apakah ini asli? karena ya, ini memang seperti mimpi baginya.

"Oh, sial kau bocah,"

"Hei- Bukankah aku dan kau, Mr Seward, hampir sama tinggi?"

"Tidaaak!"

Mereka mulai mengobrol dan terkadang disertai gurauan seru. Sampai akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan tertidur dengan sendirinya, yeah, atau, lebih tepatnya, Johnny lah yang memulai acara tertidur itu.

Sementara itu, keempat pria lainnya diam saja, hanya terkadang diisi pembicaraan singkat yang langsung pudar. Jimmy menjadi sedikit bosan, apalagi mendengar pembicaraan seru diantara 'anak' adopsinya dan Johnny. _Hell_, ia saja belum banyak bicara dengan Brieylin. Bagaimana bisa, si short shit mendahuluinya? Tetapi akhirnya ia tersenyum sedikit ketika melihat pada akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan tidur.

Jimmy berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika mereka sudah sampai nanti. Berharap semua akan berjalan seperti semestinya.

0-0-0 

Chapter pertama :D

special thanks for the first commenter :D thankyou:3

sorry for typo(s) xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 2

**LOST IT ALL**

* * *

><p>Here we go again!:) Avenged Sevenfold is belong to themself and this plot is mine.<p>

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah Jimmy satu jam kemudian, Brieylin dan Johnny sudah bangun dan mereka segera turun, Brian mengambil koper Brieylin dan membawanya masuk. Jimmy merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Brieylin ketika mereka sedang berjalan masuk ke rumah Jimmy. Dan Brieylin tak terlihat keberatan, jadi Jimmy terus merangkulnya sampai mereka masuk ke dalam.

Brieylin memang tidak merasa keberatan, ia rasa ia harus mulai berdamai dengan hal-hal kecil semacam itu. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya ketika ia dan Jimmy melewati ruang tamu Jimmy dan menuju ruang makan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika beberapa wanita- yang ia tahu pasti bahwa mereka adalah para _Avenged Girl's_, membuatkan _surprise party _untuk kedatangannya.

"WELCOME BRIEYLIN!" Mereka semua berteriak dan bertepuk tangan, termasuk Jimmy yang langsung tertawa dan merangkul Brieylin lebih erat, Brieylin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sebentar saja, ruangan tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa dan teriakan-teriakan lainnya.

Pada dinding di dekatnya di pasang 'Selamat datang, Baby Brieylin' yang tak terlalu rapi. Dugaannya, para lelakilah yang membuatnya. Dan seorang wanita yang ia tahu sebagai Leana, fiencee dari Jimmy, memeluknya sementara Jimmy melepaskan rangkulan di pundaknya. Brieylin tak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan, jadi ia hanya balas memeluk Leana. Michelle- fiancee Brian, Valary- istri Matt, Lacey- pacar Johnny, dan Gena- pacar Zacky, bergantian memeluknya satu persatu dan mengucapkan selamat datang.

"Ayo, kutunjukkan kamarmu!" Jimmy berkata dengan bersemangat dan menarik Brieylin dalam rangkulannya lagi.

Jimmy mengajak Brieylin naik ke lantai atas yang diikuti oleh Leana. Mereka menuju kamar paling tengah, dan Jimmy membukakan pintunya untuk Brieylin sebelum anak perempuan itu memekik pelan ketika melihat ke dalam ruangan.

"Oh, Tuhan," Brieylin masuk ke dalam 'kamar' barunya dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kamar itu 2 kali lebih besar daripada kamarnya di panti yang harus dibaginya bersama 4 anak yang lain. Ia menggeleng lagi. Kamar ini jelas terlalu besar untuknya, ia kan tak akan membaginya dengan 4 anak lagi? Dindingnya berwarna hitam putih yang terkesan simple dan dengan ranjang yang benar-benar lebih besar dari yang biasa ia pakai ketika di panti.

"Astaga," Brieylin menggumam sambil menyusuri kamar itu dengan mata tajamnya, dan senyum Jimmy melebur seketika. Leana, yang sejak tadi merangkulkan tangannya ke pinggang Jimmy mendongak, memberikan pandangan khawatir.

"Ah, kau tak suka? Ma- maaf, ini ideku, Kukira kau akan menyukai warna yang..." Jimmy tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Brieylin memotongnya.

"Tidak. Aku suka ini. ini benar-benar luar biasa," Kata Brieylin. "Hanya saja.. apakah ini tak terlalu berlebihan untukku?"

Jimmy mengangkat alis dan Leana menatapnya.

"Maksudku.. well, ukuran kamar di panti dengan ini berbeda jauh..."

Jimmy menggeleng dan menjawab dengan suara yang sangat lembut yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya dari video ataupun lagu manapun yang pernah ditemukannya di youtube selama ini. "Tidak, baby,"

"Terimakasih," Kata Brieylin. Dan tiba-tiba saja Jimmy memeluknya sambil mengangguk.

0-0-0

Mereka semua sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah Jimmy sekarang, sementara para wanita sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk pesta barbeque yang diusulkan oleh Matt dan langsung disetejui oleh semuanya, kelima personil Avenged Sevenfold dan Brieylin duduk di rerumputan tidak jauh dari meja barbeque. Brieylin duduk di antara Jimmy dan Johnny, sementara di sekitar mereka, Matt, Syn, dan Zacky sedang berbagi bir yang di bawa oleh Zacky dari rumahnya.

"Hei! Mana bagianku?" Synyster memprotes Matt yang meneguk habis birnya, lalu mereka semua tertawa.

"Ini dia bagianmu, Gates," Matt melemparkan botol bir kosong yang langsung ditangkap oleh Syn. Syn melemparkan pandangan kesalnya.

"Padahal itu kubawa dari rumah. Kau habiskan, Matt," Zacky juga ikut protes.

"Hei, sudahlah, kita punya si kecil Brieylin di sini!" Jimmy mengingatkan ketiga temannya yang sedang berdebat tentang botol bir kosong itu, bahkan Johnny sekarang ikut ambil bagian. Tapi usaha Jimmy berteriak tetap tidak berhasil, mereka tetap tidak berhenti berdebat, jadi akhirnya Jimmy mengajak Brieylin bicara.

"So... Kau sering mendengarkan kami, eh?" Tanya Jimmy. "Short shit memberitahuku,"

"Oh, sial. Simpan tinjuku untuk Christ," Kata Brieylin, dan Jimmy tertawa. "Well, yeah, begitulah. Aku sangat menyukai permainan solo Synyster dan permainan drum darimu,"

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah, kau sangat hebat. Aku hampir tak percaya kau.. yah, mengambilku," Brieylin melanjutkan.

"Oh, tolong jangan katakan 'mengambil', aku mengadopsimu, oke? Aku tak terlalu suka dengan kata mengambilmu,"

Brieylin tersenyum meminta maaf. "Yeah, di panti itu istilah yang wajar,"

"Oh. Kau pasti sangat menyukai pantimu?" Tanya Jimmy.

"Tidak ada alasan untukku kan untuk tidak menyukai panti itu? Aku tumbuh di sana.. Dan aku selalu kembali ke sana setelah err.. diadopsi oleh beberapa keluarga. Jadi, ya, aku mencintai panti asuhanku," Jawab Brieylin dan Jimmy tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kau sudah pernah diadopsi oleh beberapa keluarga? Kenapa kau kembali lagi ke panti?"

"Yeah, beberapa karena keluarga itu tidak menyukai sikapku yang terlalu pendiam dan ada satu keluarga yang aku tidak sukai, mereka terlalu.. keras dan aku hampir mati kehabisan kesabaran di sana," Brieylin menjawab dengan sedikit canggung. Ia memang tak pernah menyukai pembicaraan tentang keluarga, apalagi yang menyangkut dengan...

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

Apalagi yang menyangkut dengan orangtuanya.

Brieylin menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang sekarang benar-benar tak ingin didengarnya, "Mom meninggal ketika aku masih berumur tiga tahun. Dan Dad... yeah, aku tak mengetahuinya. Aku tak pernah mengenalnya sejak kecil,"

Brieylin merasakan pipi dan matanya memanas, ia tak suka mengakui bahwa ia tak pernah mengetahui apalagi mengenal ayahnya. Ia benci dengan fakta bahwa ia seakan-akan tak mempunyai ayah. Dan Jimmy merasakannnya, kecanggungan Brieylin saat menjaab pertanyaan darinya, jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan memutarkan arah pembicaraannya.

"Jadi apa hobimu?"

"Entahlah, aku terlalu sibuk akan sekolahku dan panti, jadi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya," Jawab Brieylin. "Dulu aku suka menulis dan terkadang mencoba bermain drum tapi..."

Brieylin tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Jimmy yang sudah menyela, "Kau suka bermain drum? Astaga!"

"Yeah, dulu aku pernah les drum dan sedikit tertarik. Tetapi lalu aku hanya belajar kepada temanku. Panti tak menyediakan drum, jadi yeah, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk tak bermain drum lagi," Kata Brieylin dengan sedikit malu.

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku.. aku akan mengajarimu! Oke? Mulai besok bagaimana?"

"Benarkah? Kau akan mengajariku?"

"Tentu saja!" Jimmy merangul pundak Brieylin dan bocah perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih. Aku sudah berusaha beberapa kali mencari teman di sekolah yang mau mengajariku dulu, tetapi hanya beberapa yang mau. Mereka menganggapku rendah hanya aku datang dari panti asuhan,"

Dan ya, itu memang benar. Beberapa―atau lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai banyak anak memang memandangnya rendah hanya karena ia datang dari sebuah panti asuhan. Mereka menganggap bahwa Brieylin hanyalah anak panti yang beruntung karena mendapat beasiswa. Brieylin bahkan hanya memiliki beberapa teman di sekolahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, seharusnya kau tinju saja bocah itu. Dan omong-omong soal sekolah, aku sudah membereskannya," Brieylin mendongak ketika Jimmy berkata, "Kau akan pindah. Tetapi tenang saja, kau akan tetap masuk jurusan sastra,"

Brieylin membuka mulutnya, seolah ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata, tetapi tak ada yang dikeluarkannya. Ia akan pindah ke sekolah baru? Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah, bagaimana ia akan membuat teman baru juga? Ia sudah mengalami pahit saat di sekolah lamanya, ia takut ia akan dicap 'anak panti' lagi.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Ti.. tidak. Tidak," Kata Brieylin gugup.

"Baguslah. Tapi, jika kau tak suka atau tak betah di sekolah barumu katakan saja. Lusa kau baru akan masuk sekolah. Oh iya, kau punya handphone?"

Brieylin menggeleng.

"Well, bagaimana kalau besok kuajak kau ke toko handphone?"

"Err.. apakah itu.."

"Tak apa-apa," Jimmy memotong kata-kata Brieylin, mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan bcah perempuan itu. Kenapa sih dia selalu merasa tak enak dengannya? Jimmy berkata dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, yah, oke,"

Jimmy hendak membuka mulutnya lagi ketika Leana memanggil kelima pria itu karena barbeque sudah siap. Keempat pria lainnya sudah bangkit dan langsung menyerbu menuju meja barbeque yang baunya benar-benar harum, jadi Jimmy bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya pada Brieylin dan membantu anak adopsinya itu untuk berdiri.

"Omong-omong, nak. Katamu kau tak kenal ayahmu. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya akulah ayahmu?" Jimmy tiba-tiba saja bertanya ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju meja barbeque.

Brieylin menahan napasnya, terkejut atas pernyataan―atau pertanyaan?― dari Jimmy.

"Maaf?"

Jimmy tertawa. "Bercanda, nak,"

0-0-0

Chapter 2 :D

Maaf untuk typo(s), dan maaf jika alurnya gak beraturanXD

Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca :D

Oya, Jimmy antusias banget ya sama Brieylin XD Lihat sampai nanti ketauan ada apa :D

Thankyou :D


End file.
